The Gifts
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: Note from author: I have no clue what's it's going to be about.....I going to make it up as I go.


_**Hello everyone. I am very sorry that I have not posted in a while. High school gets very busy. But I am working on this story... it's just going to take me a while. Thanks to all the support and the requests! This is a very long working process... and originally Rachel and Peter were going to have kids... (two twin girls to be exact ((hence the name))) But I decided once I made the children leave Narnia... that would be really awkward. In any case... I hope you all enjoy this new story and I still trying to work on the third Mummy as well. God bless!!**_

_The Gifts_

_The sound of a whip cracks through the air and then a scream followed. I instantly recognized the scream. It was Peter. I looked around and found myself tied tightly to the wall. The screaming continued as the whip cracked repeatedly. I couldn't break free, the thorns around the vines that held me, cut deep into my flesh. The screams of torture grew louder, making my head and my heart ache. I glanced across the room and saw Edmund, Lucy, and Meagan weeping silently as they saw there was no hope for saving Peter. The whips stopped but there was still a long blood-curdling scream and it continued. I tried to break the vines but the pain was complete torture as the thorns began to slowly sever my hands. Finally, the screams stopped abruptly. The door opened and Seifer slowly stepped out completely covered in Peter's blood. I began screaming and crying trying to break free. Seifer looked at Edmund and began to make his way to him. I ignored the pain as I pulled against the vines. My blood poured from my wrists as the thorns proceeded with their job. Seifer took out a small dagger and put it up to Edmund's stomach………_

I woke up with a gasp. I quickly looked about and saw the curtains that surrounded my bed. I pulled open my curtains and saw my fireplace. The fire inside flickered with excitement. I let my legs dangle off the side of my bed as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I also wiped the fresh tears that finished rolling down my cheeks. I looked at my hands and noticed they shook violently. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. These stupid nightmares……. They have been getting much worst lately. Ever since Peter was tortured they have haunted me…… but not this horribly and not this frequent. Peter forced me to tell him what has been going on because the nightmares have been getting so bad that I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't comprehend anything. He had noticed how tired I looked, but saw how badly I was afraid to go to bed. I told him I had been having nightmares…. however, I never told him what they were about. In the end, he made me promise that next time I had to wake him up immediately. I quietly got off my bed and walked across my room to my door. It opened with a soft squeak. I silently traveled down the hall to the next room, and quietly opened the door. I squeezed through the small crack and entered his room, closing the door behind me. I crept to the side of his bed. He was sleeping so soundly, his deep breathing gave me peace. I turned around changing my mind, despite what Peter told me. He said " Rachel, I don't care what time it is or even if I am asleep. I care about you. Just wake me up because I want to be there to calm you…" My thoughts raced. Should I wake him up? The nightmare was a great deal worst then last time…. but I really don't want to disturb his sleep. My thoughts raced on until they made their way to thinking about the dream. My stomach flipped. I ran to Peter's bathroom and vomited. I sat in the dark, on the floor. The room was spinning. My head hurt and my stomach felt like…….. I vomited again. Suddenly there was light. I looked around the room trying to focus. I felt warm arms around me. I suddenly felt better.

"Oh Rachel! Why didn't you tell me?" Peter cried.

He got up, grabbed a towel, and got it wet for me. I wash my face and flushed the toilet.

"I'm better now."

"Rachel….. you look really thin. Have you not eaten at all the past few weeks?"

I shook my head and lowered my eyes. He helped me to my feet. I walked to his ruby sinks and turned the faucet on. I let the water pour into my hands, and then I splashed the water on my face. I grabbed the towel that Peter had handed me and dabbed my face with it. Peter led me out of the bathroom to his bed. He sat on it and offered me a seat beside him. I looked at him. He looked completely worried and like he was on the verge of tears. I took his offer without hesitating. He scooted closer to me and wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Will you please tell me what this is about?"

"……I-It's my memories……. of you being tortured," I managed to say," Your screams echo through my head, just as they had…." I could not say any more, but Peter already knew what I was talking about.

Peter took in a deep sigh and pulled me into his chest. He silently listened and began to stroke my hair.

"Why haven't you told me?" He asked, lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry."

"Rachel, I have been worried about you even before you told me about your nightmares….. I knew you weren't getting enough sleep. I knew you didn't want to go to sleep…"

"These nightmares……. They aren't like the actual memories. They go into detail of what would've happened if I hadn't saved you….." Tears came to my eyes as the thoughts entered my minds.

I tried to fight them back, but they came out anyway. I sniffled as Peter lifted my chin up. His blue eyes captured me. His face turned from tired and worrisome to solemn. I cried into his chest. I remembered the last time I cried like this. It was when Susan and Peter died. The consequence of my sins. Aslan's warning. I cry almost every night before I go to bed, just thinking of what has passed.

"Shhh..." Peter said softly. "I wish you would've told me earlier than this."

" I know..." I sniffled, then lowered my head.

Peter was leaving early on this morning to visit the King of Archenland, along with Ed too. I glanced out Peter's window and noticed the moon with three-quarters of the way down. It was about 2:00 in the morning. Peter was supposed to be leaving in about three hours. Of course that is about the time I get up anyway. Finally my crying wielded down to sniffles and Peter lifted up my chin.

"Rachel... you are going to be the one in charge. You are the soon-to-be High Queen. I swear... once I come back from Archenland I _will_ marry you. I'm sorry that chasing down the White Witch's followers have been so time consuming."

All the Narnia rulers and I, the Protector, have been chasing down the Witch's minions for the past four years. We had the success of taking control of the islands off the coast and there are only a few of _Her_ evil minions left. Narnia's powers over the nearby lands is growing stronger and the near by countries are mortified by Narnia's growing influence. That is the main reason of why High King Peter and King Edmund must visit Archenland for a few months so that was can gain allies with the Archenland King, Ojfkinloudn. Also to get the son of the King, Thaedius to stay with us in Narnia for a while. Peter thinks that Susan and Thaedius should get 'aquainted'.

"Peter do you really have to go?" I asked.

Peter's face filled with sorrow as he nodded his head. I lowered my head and tears filled my eyes. We have never been apart. It felt as if... well... my heart was splitting in two. I knew I had to stay here and watch over Narnia, along with Susan, Lucy, and Maegan. I also wanted to go with Edmund and Peter, I've never left Narnia much except to help conquer the islands off the coast. All five of us, the Balancer, the Magnificent, the Gentle, the Valiant, and the Just; all of us have traveled every where together. If it had anything to do with our country we would all go and see to it that the problem is solved.

"Don't worry... a few months isn't that long..." Peter hummed.

"It's just that, we've all traveled together. We've never been so far apart. If I ever needed you because of my nightmares... or visions, you were always right there."

"I understand... I would let you come... but I know that if you leave then havoc will reek throughout Narnia. This country needs _you_ more than any of us..."

"That's not true... you're a High King! You're Peter the Magnificent!"

"It's just a name, Rachel. These people find hope in you. They see you as Aslan's Right Paw. You've died and have been Resurrected. Susan and I have died and you brought us back with your Love. You can turn into any creature you wish and that makes the creatures of Narnia feel that you are one of them. Of all the Kings and Queens that Narnia has had or does have, you are it's favourite."

"But Peter, Narnia may not need you but _I_ do. I already don't get enough sleep with you here to protect me. If you leave then I am all alone."

The sense of fear entered my blood as I thought of being left alone. I was alone all that time in Seifer's cave. I was afraid then too. My stomach began to churn again.

" Rachel, I know that we both have been dreading this moment, but the time has come. I have to do this for Narnia's sake and Susan's."

"What about _Our_ sake?! What about _US_?? What do _we _want for _ourselves_??"

Before Peter could answer I jumped off the bed and ran to his bathroom and vomited in the toilet again. Peter followed me in the bathroom and dabbed off my face as I sat on the cold, white-tiled floor (in all the bathrooms they are white tile to represent Rachel's tie among the Royalty of Narnia). Peter kneeled down next to me and looked deep into my eyes, and I could not bring myself to look away.

"What has Seifer done to you?" Peter asked.

I looked down as tears whelped up behind my eyes.

"If you leave……….I may not make it through."

Peter looked down in convalescence.

"Rachel……… you will make it through. You _will_. Of all of us….. you are the strongest. You've died and witnessed other deaths right before your eyes. You've seen many things that someone as innocent as you should not see. Evil has touched you and therefore left a poisonous mark upon you, for being so innocent. If I take you with me, that will not only lead to chaos in Narnia, but Maegan will also be without Ed. She'll need someone beside her going through the same thing."


End file.
